Breathe
by tkdprincess96
Summary: Morgana is crying over yet another dream of hers, and all Merlin wants to do is make her breathe again. So what does he do, but wonder what would happen if he told her about his magic? Small spoilers for 2x03. Songfic based off of Ryan Star's "Breathe"


**Here I am once more, i guess that this could be viewed as an alternate version of chapter 1 of my other story, magic, marriage and mystery galore. it has the same outcome, and the events leading up to it. well, that's all for now, and review if you don't want an assanination attempt to go up against Colin!**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

Breathe Sonfic

_She's fine, most of the time._

_She takes her days with a smile._

Merlin frowned as he looked upon the Lady Morgana as he stood in her doorway, ready with yet another sleeping draft from Gaius. Every day she looked out at Camelot with a smile on her face, and he seemed to be the only one who could see how fake it was. She turned around and frowned when she saw Merlin with a potion in his hands. Merlin remembered how she had been a bit distracted lately. "Are you alright? He asked, not wanting to upset her.

She shook her head and responded, "I'm fine, really."

_She's like a dancer in light,_

_Spinning around to the sound._

_But sometimes she falls down._

Some nobles from the outlying regions had come for a visit, and Morgana had been the highlight of the party, dancing with all of the noble men in attendance, except Arthur. That night getting back to Gaius's chambers, he heard screams emitting from Morgana's rooms, and went to see what was going on. Merlin peeked through a crack and saw Morgana crying in Gwen's arms, crying over a dream that she had had.

_Breathe, just breathe._

_Take the world off your shoulders,_

_And put it on me._

"Breathe Morgana, just calm down, alright? It was just a dream." Gwen murmured gently as she rocked her mistress back and forth. Merlin's heart broke to see the Lady Morgana crying like a little girl, when she was normally so tough and resilient. "Tell me about it, if it's got you so worried."

_Breathe, just breathe._

_Let the life that you live be_

_All that you need._

Gwen watched as her mistress told her about the dream that she had of Arthur's impending doom. She listened and comforted and prayed. She gave a smile to Morgana and said, "Don't worry about the dreams. Just think about the life you lead. Remember the people out here that are alive and care about you. Uther, Arthur, myself, Gaius, Merlin. We won't let anything happen to you, and I'm sure that Arthur can take care of himself."

Morgana looked upon her maid and friend with gratitude. "Thank you Gwen. You always know what to say. But maybe in the morning you could get Gaius to make me a stronger draft? Something that helps with the dreams? Maybe see if he can find the cause?"

Gwen smiled at Morgana's request, and remembered to do so after getting her breakfast the next day. Like she did every day. She sighed as her friend lay down, and hopefully for the last time that night. She only wished that she could put a stop to Morgana's nightmares, and be more useful in preventing them. If only Merlin were here. He would have a good idea as to what to do.

_She likes New York at night.-_

_She dreams of running away._

_Morgana looked out her window as she watched the sun go down. She loved attending parties, being the belle of the ball, except for when the ball was in honor of the execution of a sorcerer. Morgana hated Uther's policies concerning magic, and wished that he could see sense. What was the point in killing people who had families, who meant no harm to the kingdom?_

_Shine on, bright like the sun,_

_Even when the sky turns gray._

_I need you to hear me say…_

_Merlin watched as Morgana practiced her sword work with Arthur, having a good time for once. Her mouth was stretched into a grin, and her hair was flying in its ponytail. She seemed to shine brighter than the sun, and Merlin smiled at seeing her not in distress._

Then, the voice of Uther rang out, proclaiming the execution of yet another magic person, Morgana turning pale. She had started to realize what it was that she was doing, and was terrified that she could be next. Merlin frowned, wishing that Morgana could smile again like she did before. Arthur waved his hand in front of Morgana's face, saying, "Morgana, are you in there." She shook her head, nodded and continued to fight, though not with the same glee and joy as before. Merlin just wished that he could tell her that magic was nothing to fear, and that Uther would never find her out, that she would be all right. But it looked as though he wouldn't have that opportunity.

_Let go of the fear_

_Let go of the time._

_Let go of the ones_

_Who tried to put you down_.

Morgana ran into Gaius's chambers late at night, clearly distressed over something. "Is Gaius home? I need to speak with him."

"Well, he's out on his rounds, so you're going to have to deal with me." She shot him a furious glare, and walked past him, and sat down on a chair. "You don't have to do this." Morgana's head shot up at his words.

"Don't have to do what?"

Merlin sat down beside her, and placed one hand on top of hers. "Keep the secret. You don't have to live in constant fear of Uther."

"What would you know of such a thing?" Merlin took a deep breath, and a leap of faith.

_You're going to be fine,_

_Don't hold it inside_

_If you hurt right now,_

_Then let it all come out._

"Because I know what you're going through. I'm magic too. And I'm going to take care of you." He placed a hand under her chin and lifted her face up to him. "I promise. Now just talk to me."

Breathe, just breathe.

Take the world off your shoulders,

And put it on me.

And the revelation that one of her closest friends was magic, and could help her brought out the tears once more, along with her story. He held onto her as she told him if her fears, as she took the world off of her shoulders. And Merlin was more than happy to put it on his own.

_Breathe, just breathe._

_Let the life that you live be_

_All that you need._

That was how Gaius found them, sitting on a bench, tears coming down her face as Merlin held onto her tightly. Before she left for the night, he pulled her close, and whispered in her ear one last message.

"Don't let your magic get you down. Let it make you better. Be happy with your friends."

With that he released her and let her leave for the night.

Outside of Gaius's chambers Morgana leaned against the door briefly, before allowing herself to breathe once more.

* * *

**Hey, what do you think? Let me know, please, this story feels unloved. If i did horrible, let me know, don't just read and go on to another's story.**


End file.
